Bedtime stories
by wair-ra
Summary: Based on the prompt:- Imagine person A of your OPT is reading a book late at night and person B can't sleep so they ask A to read to them so A starts reading out load and a few minutes later person B is completely knocked out and person A gives them a kiss on their forehead


Gray knew that there were two types of people in the world. One were the night owls like himself, the others were what he called 'the ungodly hour wakers' , more commonly know as, morning people. Right now was one of those rare moments in his life where he wished he was one off them, because they didn't have any problems in sleeping at- Gray lifted his head to check the lacrimal clock on the night stand- 1:30 am.

He groaned, kicking of his cover and sitting up on bed. There wasn't any point in lying in bed if his brain refused to sleep. He was stretching his arms over his head when he noticed light coming through the crack in the door. He raised an eyebrow, looks like Juvia couldn't sleep either.

It's been 3 months since Fairy Tail disbanded, 3 months since Juvia and himself started to train and live together. It had taken some getting use too, but Gray had gotten into the swing of things by now.

He got out off bed and walked towards the door. He opened the door and saw the blue haired water Mage sitting on one of the wooden chairs in the center of the small room near the fire place where the fire casted a golden light on her , a leather bound book in her hands as she read through the pages. After a moment she must have noticed his presence as she looked up at where he was leaning on the door frame.

"Gray-sama!" she said smiling at him. "What are you doing up so late?" Gray shrugged his shoulders "Couldn't go to sleep." he said nonchalantly "What about you?" Juvia lifted up the book she was reading so that he could see the cover. 'Classic Fairy Tales' was beautifully embroidered in golden on the cover. "Juvia woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so Juvia decided to read her fairy tales book from when Juvia was younger."

Gray raised his eyebrows "Fairy Tales huh, which one?" "Juvia is reading her most favorite story; 'The Little Mermaid'". Gray walked towards where Juvia was sitting "Gray-Sama?" he ignored her and sat cross-legged on the floor, propping his chin in the palm off his hand. "Read it to me." he stated, a bored expression on his face. Juvia's eyes widened as a light blush crept onto her face "Huh?" she said lamely. "Read it to me." he repeated.

"Back when we were kids we use to have a story night every month. Levy use to read a different one every time and they were usually Fairy Tales, we would put pillows, get snacks and all that stuff. All us 'younger generation' loved it. Thought it was sorta like the highlights off the months ya know? The girls thought it was like a sleepover. Ezra dragged me, Flame-brain and all the other guys the first couple of times but we sorta got into it after that. Even Laxus and Mira,in all there teenage rebellious stage, enjoyed it thought they never admitted it back then." Gray smiled softly at the memory "We did it for five years before we all got to bust for it. I haven't heard a story since then." Gray looked at Juvia to see her smiling at him. "That sounds nice." she replied softly "It was." Gray nodded.

"Ok then, Juvia shall begin." she cleared her throat as she began to read. She was in the middle of her favorite part, in which the mermaid is saving the human prince from drowning after the ship sinks when she heard a soft snore beside her. She turned her head sideways, the sight that greeted her was off Gray, knocked out on the floor in only his boxers, snoring soundly with a smile on his face. She blinked when he mumbled something in his sleep which sounded like 'Take that ya pyro." She giggled. Her beloved Gray looked so cute when he was asleep. Without a sound she slowly crouched down on the floor near Gray's head, a soft smile on her face. She bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. His skin was cold against her lips. She then sifted so that she too lay on the floor beside ice-Mage.

Juvia couldn't help but give one last smile to the man before her eyes began to get heavy. "Good-Night Gray-sama" she said as she surrendered herself to sleep near the warmth of the fire. But just before she felt the blissful ness of sleep she heard a deep and husky voice speak up from the darkness.

"G'night Juvia."


End file.
